Darkness From Within
by zeetheempress
Summary: His past will hunt them down. Their secrets and lies will be unraveled. Darkness will reign upon them.
1. Prologue

First I just wanna say this is my first story so forgive me if this is kinda crappy.

* * *

"Check the perimeter"

A cold voice owned by the Ice King, the second best of the Dark Order, ordered to the Sorcerer Prince, the third best of the Dark Order.

"Roger"

As the Prince scan the surroundings everyone started to gear up and waiting for the worst to come. It is quite obvious that some are tensed, some are excited but everyone is ready for lust of blood to be filled.

"All clear"

The Prince said and everybody relaxed when a very powerful, wild, dark and familiar aura came in, it is their one and only beloved Emperor.

"Today, we will finish this war that they waged against us. They came and barged in our Empire we will show them who we are and we will win this war. Spill the blood that should be spilled. Remember we are the Dark Order and we have only two rules and that is to kill and to protect. Kill the ones that are against us and protect the ones that are with us. Now my brave warriors, attack"

As the Emperor gave his last speech and opened their Empire's gate. Everyone started to pool out and attack like there is no tomorrow.

It was a bloody battle, bloods and guts are spilled but it's in favor of the Dark Order their Emperor was protecting his people while fighting his own battle after all.

"It's so amusing a cold hearted Emperor like you really have a soft spot for your people."

The man hummed and left a cruel chuckle. The said man was The Viper the ruler of the Red Fangs known for being notorious mobs around using just handheld weapons.

"Well, what can I say I don't want to be like you"

The Emperor smirked when he saw the flash of irritation on the Viper's face. The Viper ran and tried to give a blow to the Emperor but he quickly deflected it. They exchange punches, kicks, and attacks like they owned the battlefield. Everyone saw the intense battle and decided to give them space and continue their own battle also but when they saw the Viper about to get killed, the Sorcerer Prince smirked and watched with awe at his Emperor even though he have seen him fight it always left him breathless which made his defenses down which his opponent took advantage of. He tried to deflect but it was too late he readied his body for the attack but it didn't come.

"Zerooooooooooooooo!"

Everyone was shocked. Their beloved Emperor was stab against the chest but he's still standing. His reflex is still fast he killed the attacker and went back to end his battle with the Viper. Everyone saw their Emperor's will to win and to ensure everyone's safety.

"Dark Order, FIGHT"

The Dark Order snapped out of their trance as the King ordered. The Dark Order took a step back. Calculated, fast and intense attacks became more precise due to their renewed vigor. No stopped no one took a time to give a break. It was obvious that the Dark Order was winning.

"Give up, Viper. We win."

And the Emperor took a step back and stretched his point. The Viper looked around and saw that only few of his members are still standing.

"If I die, I will take you with me."

He lunged at the Emperor which resulted for them to stumble and the Emperor hit his head on the rock. No one expected it to happen when the Viper was laying on top of the Emperor facing his back on to him. He grabbed one of the swords laying on the ground and stab his heart which also went through him taking the Emperor with him.

"Noooooooooo!"

The Dark Order was too fast they run with full speed and went to the Emperor's side. They took the Viper's body away from their Emperor and checked his pulse and when they received a faint pulse. They took him to back to their Empire.

After months of being in coma the Emperor wake up which left the Dark Order relieved when they received the news. Everyone was elated everyone was so happy that their beloved Emperor was finally awake but their happiness was halted when they stepped in the room and their heart broke by their Emperor when he popped a simple question:

"Who are you?"

* * *

Emperor/Zero - the ruler and the best

Ice King - the second best

Sorcerer Prince - the third best

So how is it?


	2. Chapter 1

Didn't know what to do anymore T.T I already have the plot of the story but new ideas comes up messing the old ones. So please bear with me :(

* * *

After Winter Cup the Generation of Miracles rekindled their friendship. So Akashi Seijuro asks or more like ordered the other coaches of different teams to have united summer training which they obviously said yes like they have an option. They even invited all the players that they played during the Winter Cup even if they are not a member of the basketball team anymore.

Kuroko's POV

"Ughh! That Bakagami what's taking him so long?!"

"Damn, when I get my hands on that shitty junior I will beat the shit out of him"

Everyone started cowering and distancing themselves from the danger zone including me but unfortunately

"Oi! Kuroko you shitty freshman shouldn't get too cocky huh. You think you're so freakin' important."

"Kuroko-kun, where is Kagami-kun?"

Coach gave me her devilish sweet smile. All of the team looked at me with pity while the others just gave me confused looks.

"Coach, I really don-"

Third persons POV

Everyone except Seirin winced when a Riko gave Kuroko one of her famous Boston crabs apparently they are immune to this kind of situations.

"Sorry I'm la-"

Kagami Taiga, Seirin's ace and Kuroko's light flew from a faraway distance when his own shadow Ignite Pass him in the chest.

"Kagami-kun, I don't like it when I'm the one who is getting scolded for your irresponsible actions."

"Damn it, Kuroko that hurts"

Kagami winced as he nursed his aching chest but was surprised when someone touched him.

"Tai-chan, are you okay?"

"Lil'bro, are you fine?"

A few were shocked when Himuro Tatsuya came and held Kagami because they already know that Kagami and Himuro are brothers but everyone was shocked when Takao was even there.

"Tai-chan?"

Even Kagami was confused while Takao just gave him a cheeky smile and said,

"That's because you beat Shin-chan."

"Eh?! But Akashi did too."

Takao just laughed and waved it off.

"Calling Akashi-kun Aka-chan would be weird."

"Figures"

When everyone accepted Takao's explanation everyone decided to go on their designated bus eager to start this summer training that they missed the fond look 5 boys gave to the red head.

Kuroko's POV

When everyone was seated the bus took off. Everyone was chatting animatedly and having fun but there is something missing.

"Kaga-"

I turned around only to find out that Kagami-kun is sleeping but he was shaking. Shaking? He was panting and sweating a lot. I decided to wake him up when he grabbed my hand I look if he was awake but he isn't and then I heard him mumble the word.

"Zero"

Kagami's POV

I was walking in this dark room. Dark and bloody. Bloody? When I looked around I saw few bodies laying in the ground. I panicked I run and run but there was only darkness until I saw this bright light. I ran towards it and saw a beautiful lady. She has her long black hair in a curly wave and wearing a beautiful white dress smiling and gesturing me to come towards her. I didn't know what happened but my body reacted I slowly walks towards her but when I touched her, the scene changed. It smells blood and when I looked up she was their smiling with blood pouring out of her mouth and chest. I instantly yanked my arms and then I was falling and I heard a man screamed:

"Zeerooooooooooooo!"

Third Person's POV

When Kagami started to shake violently Kuroko decided to shake him but it was futile. He slapped him hard across the face that it took their teammates attention and then Kagami woke up breathing hard and harsh.

"What the heck is happening here?"

Ask by their captain but Kuroko speak up and gesture that it's just a bad dream. Everyone gave them a look and just shrugged and let them be.

"Kagami-kun, are you okay?"

Kagami turned and look at his partner. He saw concern in those cerulean blue eyes. Kagami just gave him a weak smile.

"Do you want to talk about it, Kagami-kun?"

"NO!"

Kuroko was shocked and it turns out Kagami was also. Kagami didn't know why but he felt he needs to keep it to himself and don't let other people know.

"Sorry, Kuroko. I didn't mean to sound like that. I just don't want to talk about it"

"I understand, Kagami-kun"

Kagami's POV

After the conversation with Kuroko I look into the window. Thinking about that dream questions swirling in my head: Why did I dream about that? Who was that lady? Who is Zero? Was it just a dream or was it a memory?

* * *

Hope you liked it :)


	3. Chapter 2

By the way, the italicized words are like the thoughts and events in a daydream.

For those who have read and left reviews, thank you so much :) I didn't really expect so much from this.

* * *

Third Person's POV

After sometime everyone arrived around lunch time and was given time to unpack, rest and venture out and will meet when it was dinner. After unpacking all the team decided to rest while Kagami, Kuroko and the Generation of Miracles decided to play outside.

Kise's POV

As we reached the court with silence which is highly unusual Kurokocchi decided to break it as he speaks up.

"Kagami-kun, should you really be playing?"

Everyone was taken back with Kurokocchi's question even Kagamicchi.

"Haaaa?! What's with that question Kuroko?"

"Yeah! Yeah! Kurokocchi what's with the question?"

"Shut up, Kise-kun"

"How mean-ssu"

Kurokocchi glanced at us and stared at Kagamicchi.

"Well, Kagami-kun you still look shaken up with that dream of yours"

"Eeh! Did Kaga-chin have a bad dream?"

"Haaa?! It was nothing and what's with the Kaga-chin?"

"Kaga-chin is Kaga-chin"

"What the- What kind of explanation is that?"

"Well Taiga this means we accept you in our group"

Kagamicchi scoffed and turned around. We were confused with his change of attitude when I realized the red tinge in Kagamicchi's ears.

"Waaah! Could it be your embarrassed, Kagamicchi? I didn't know Kagamicchi is a tsundere like Midorimacchi"

"Shut up, Kise. I am not a tsundere"

Aominecchi just gave him a bored look and said:

"Keep tellin' yourself that"

When everyone was arguing they instantly stopped when they heard sniffling.

"Oi! Oi! Bakagami I know it's a lot to handle but don't need to cry"

Aominecchi mocked Kagamicchi which left Kagamicchi spluttering.

"In your dreams Ahomine I'm not crying"

"Kagami-kun and Aomine-kun can you please shut up"

Everyone froze, yes even Akashicchi, when the air in Kurokocchi shifted into a dark one but it also stopped when the sniffling grew louder. Everyone looked around a spotted a black haired kid crouching in a far away distance, our eyes trailed on Kurokocchi when he decided to walk towards the child and soon we also followed.

"Hey, why are you alone?"

Kurokocchi gently said and patted the kid's hair that made the kid look up.

"Well, you see. Mama said we will play hide and seek. Mama said to hide while she look for me but she was taking so long so I decided to look for her but I got lost"

Then the child burst into tears again. I was about to say something when we heard a shout.

"Kaoru!"

"Mama!"

The kid runs toward the woman whom is his mother. As he reached his mother they instantly hugged and the woman was rubbing and creating soothing circles on the kids back while the kid sobbed into his mother's arms.

"Ahh! How heartwarming-ssu"

Everyone nodded except Kagamicchi that is staring at them. Everyone noticed it and was about to call him when we heard him whipser

"Hide and seek, huh"

Kagami's POV

When we decided to follow Kuroko I can't shake off this tingling feeling as we reached the kid. As we got closer I heard Kuroko said:

"Hey, why are you alone?"

Kuroko gently said and patted the kid's hair that made the kid look up.

"Well, you see. Mama said we will play hide and seek. Mama said to hide while she look for me but she was taking so long so I decided to look for her but I got lost"

Then the kid burst into tears again. Hide and seek?

 _Wait- what is this place. I look around and heard a voice._

 _"Mama, what's with those old men outside?"_

 _Wait! That sounds like a kid's voice._

 _"Oh! Baby that's just Papa's friend; do you remember when we play hide and seek with Ayato-san?"_

 _A woman's voice said. Wait- I remember that voice that voice belongs to the woman on my dream. What is she doing here?_

 _"Yes, Mama. Are we going to play that again?"_

 _"Yes, baby. Why don't we hide?"_

 _"Yes, Mama. We should"_

 _Kid answered with a very enthusiastic voice._

"Oi, Bakagami!"

I blinked and look around to see Kuroko and the rest of Generation of Miracles with a worried face.

"Is something wrong?"

"Of course there is. You were staring at the kid and her mother with a distant look"

"Yeah, distant-ssu. Did you remember some old memories, Kagamicchi?"

Remember? Yeah. But old memories? Definitely not. I don't even know them.

"Kagami-kun?"

"Ah. Yes, Kuroko?"

"You're idling again"

"Oh"

"Kagami, you still haven't answered Kise's question"

"Ah! Hahaha. Yes, I remembered something. Just some childhood memories"

Wait- why did I say that? Geez! I didn't know I'm such a liar. I was ranting in my head when I felt someone hugged me.

"Murasakibara?"

"Muro-chin said hugs always make someone feel better, is Muro-chin wrong?"

I laughed at that expect Tatsuya to say something like that.

"Hahaha. Nope, Tatsuya is right. I feel so much better now, thank you"

Third Person's POV

Kagami, Kuroko and the Generation of Miracles didn't notice the man in a far away distance. Watching, listening and observing them. Murmuring:

"You are ours"

* * *

Reviews are highly appreciated :)


	4. Chapter 3

Okay, I really don't know what's happening. I have so much ideas but having trouble on writing it. Btw, Thank you for those who reviewed~

* * *

Third Person's POV

As nighttime fall everyone was gathered at the dining hall, chatting animatedly well with the exception of Aomine.

"I'm so sorry but is there something wrong, Aomine-san?"

"Nah, nothing's wrong more like I'm wonderin' where did we get this freakin' MANSION?"

Everyone was looking at him dumbly while Kagami just said:

"You just realized that now?"

A vein popped at Aomine's head and sputtered

"I have more important things to think about Bakagami!"

"Haaah?! What did you say Ahomine?!"

They were just about to say something again when Akashi interrupted.

"Taiga, Daiki stop acting like a 5-year old children. And you Daiki this house is owned by Mayuzumi-san"

"Eh! Why would he let us use this place anyway I mean that guys probably worse than Kuroko"

"What do you mean by that Aomine-kun?"

Kuroko said appearing infront of them.

"What the hell! Tetsu, you can't keep appearing like that"

"Ah. I'm so sorry then Aomine-kun"

"Geez! But as I was saying well your poker faced but at least you have some feelings unlike him that so totally emotionless kind of type"

"Hmm. Well, that is true but he said and I quote: "We can use my friend's house it's by the beach, by the mountain, near the park and also have a built in court and it's been a long time since I came there I need to take a good look at it" And thus I cannot disagree"

"Wow that was quite a reason but I'll accept that"

Everyone pondered at that and nodded as well.

"Well I can't really disagree with Ahomine I mean the beach looks awesome"

"Really Kagami?"

Mayuzumi said who also popped beside Kagami shocking everyone.

"What the- when did you get here?"

Kagami asked incredulously while clutching his heart.

"Don't worry. I just did but let us get back to my question, you like the beach here Kagami?"

"Ah. Yeah, why?"

"Nothing"

Everyone looked at Mayuzumi and cocked their eyebrows which made Mayumi ask:

"What?"

"Nothing but does Kagami's opinion really matter?"

Kotaro asked.

"It does"

Mayuzumi said and as he left he smiled mysteriously leaving everyone dumbfounded.

"What was that about?"

Kagami asked and everyone's eyes are on him.

"What?"

"We didn't know you are friends with him, Kagamicchi"

Kise said absentmindedly which left Kagami spluttering.

"We aren't"

"Well whatever it is. He seems fond of you Kagami-kun"

"Tch! Whatever"

After that encounter everyone decided to sleep except the Generation of Miracles, Kuroko, Kagami, Himuro, Takao, Izuki, a reluctant Hyuuga, Kiyoshi, Kotaro and Sakurai who decided to play truth or dare. As they settled in, Kise decided to spin the bottle which landed to Takao.

"Truth or dare?"

A very excited Kise asked.

"Hmm, since it's just starting I would pick Truth"

Takao answered which left Kise pouting.

"And I really thought you would pick dare. But anyway since you pick truth I need to know-Hmmm"

Kise seems to be in thought which left Aomine quite impatient.

"Hurry up, Kise! We don't have whole day"

"Tsk! So mean, Aominecchi. But okay, your greatest fear. I want to know what your greatest fear is"

Kise said to Takao who looked serious for a moment which left the others confused.

"Not to be remembered"

"Haaaaaah?!"

Takao closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he open his eyes, everyone was taken back to see such fear but mostly by the deep sadness those eyes and voice held as he said:

"My greatest fear is not to be remembered or to be forgotten forever"

Kise's POV

I wondered if my eyes are betraying me. I noticed Takao's eyes lingering at Kagamicchi while saying those words as if he was saying it to the red head but as I blinked and rubbed my eyes I saw Takao looking at me. I blinked again and decided to shrug it off and smiled at him which he returned.

'Must be my imagination'

* * *

Reviews are definitely welcome~


	5. Chapter 4

I think this chapter is well so-so.

But thanks for the reading and leaving reviews anyway!

* * *

Kagami's POV

After rounds of truth or dare the bottle finally stopped at me. I nervously gulped because Ahomine Fucking Daiki is the one going to ask me.

"Truth or dare Bakagami"

Aomine asked in a smug tone and I want nothing more than to rip his face off.

"Dare, Ahomine"

Aomine grinned in a devilish way which made me freaking nervous. Goodness! What if he made me do something embarrassing? I will fucking kill him.

"Hmm, the dare would be-"

Ahomine was cut off by the howling outside which made cringed and made me clutch on Murasakibara.

"Hmm. Are you afraid, Kaga-chin?"

"Haaaaah?! Of course-"

I was interrupted when the howling got louder which literally made me jump on my seat.

"Hahahahaha"

"What are you laughing about, Ahomine?"

I snarled at him and he fucking smirked at me.

"Heh! I changed my mind. I think I know what would be the appropriate dare for you Bakagami"

Shit! He's not going to-

"I want you to go into the woods-"

"Whaat?-"

"Shut up, Bakagami. You will go into the wood in the deepest part and you will write your name in the tree and tomorrow I will check it out if you totally did it. You will do this or are you gonna chicken out?"

Oh! He think I will fall for that.

"Your'e-"

But Ahomine just had to do a chicken sound and everyone started laughing well with exception of Kuroko, Akashi, Tatsuya, Midorima and Takao and it fucking ticked me off.

"You're on"

As I was about to stand Kuroko grabbed me and said:

"Are you sure, Kagami-kun?"

"Tsk! I'll be fine Kuroko. I will freakin' prove to this bastard there that I'm not a coward"

I glared at Ahomine but he just gave me a cheeky grin. Geez! What an asshole. I gave him one last glare then I decided to step out the door which will be the end of my life.

Kuroko's POV

As Kagami-kun stepped out of the door. I glared at Aomine-kun.

"What's with that look Tetsu?"

"Because Aomine-kun is a heartless bastard"

"Yes-ssu! How can you do that to Kagamicchi!"

"What the- Shut up Kise! You were practically laughing earlier"

"I only laughed because of Aominecchi trying to imitate a chicken. A dying chicken to be exact-ssu"

And Kise-kun, Izuki-senpai and Kotaro-san laughed again. I sighed and look at the clock in the wall.

"Don't worry, Tetsuya. Taiga will be fine"

I seriously doubt that. But I just nodded at Akashi-kun.

Third Person's POV

As the darkness of the night fall you can find a person walking into the woods and it's our favorite red head known as Kagami Taiga who looks like he ate a dozen of needles and choke on them. As Kagami decided to look back, his heart dropped when his only 5 meters away from the starting point.

Kagami's POV

Fucking hell and I swear it's like I've been walking for hours. I grimaced and decided to kill Ahomine Fucking Daiki later. As I thought of many ways to make his summer a living hell when I heard a ruckus. I decided to walk faster but when I heard a growl I ran for it.

I ran and ran like my life depended on it which it kinda did. When I ran out of breathe I looked around and saw nothing aside from trees, trees, trees and a shadow. Wait- what?! Fuck! A ghost? That can't be it. I decided to walk away slowly but I freaking stepped on a twig making it snap. I felt my body went cold as I looked back into the ghost which is actually a freaking man. I looked intently and yeah he is a man with black hair and he is wearing a mask.

"Who the he-"

He ran. And I don't know what's happening but I'm freaking chasing him. And shit! He is fast but I'm faster as I almost reached him, he took a turn and as I look ahead my eyes went wide. I tried to stop but too late I already collided with the tree. And fuck my head hurts! I touched my head and look at my hands, no blood but my vision is starting to get blurry I'm starting to lose consciousness but I can still hear footsteps coming closer and before my mind went black I heard him say:

"You will remember us, the five of us and you will come back to us cause you are ours, Taiga. Ours"

* * *

Hope you like it~


	6. Chapter 5

Okaaay! This chapter is such a trouble cause when I'll try to write something then later I'm gonna erase it again. Tsk! I got fed up and decided to stick with this.

Btw, Thanks for the comment/reviews :)

* * *

Midorima's POV

As hours ticked by and everyone is feeling sleepy including me but I'm still waiting for Kagami to come back. Wait?! Did I just say that? No I'm just saying that because he's late and it's already midnight and-

"What's with that look Midorimacchi? You look constipated."

After that he burst into laughter followed by everyone except Himuro, Akashi, Kuroko and surprisingly Takao.

"Shut up, Kise. I'm just wondering what's taking Kagami so long"

"Wow! Midorimacchi are you perhaps worried?"

"What? Shut up, Kise. I'm not. I mean it is almost midnight and it's also been 2 hours it's like-"

I was cut off when everyone started laughing even Akashi and Himuro looked amused.

"Oh my God! Midorimacchi. You are such a tsundere"

"You know Shintarou its better if you just tell the truth"

"Yes, Midorima-kun"

"Yes, Mido-chin~"

And everyone started laughing again which really made me furious. I was about to snap at them when Takao said:

"No need to get worried about Tai-chan, Shin-chan. There is a lot of people who is looking after him"

Everyone shut up with Takao statement but mostly because he has this weird glint in his eyes.

"Takao, what do you mean about that?"

"Hmm. Well, Tai-chan is like an angel after all and when someone is like that a lot of people or angels in heaven as you like to call it will watch over him"

Takao said in matter-of-factly tone but everyone was surprised by his reason mostly Aomine as he keep laughing like there is no tomorrow.

"Hahahaha. Bakagami an angel? There must be something wrong in your eyes Takao"

I was about to say something when Kuroko said:

"Kagami-kun really is an angel Aomine-kun because I don't think I would be able to knock some sense into all of you without Kagami-kun, after all he's also the one who encourage me when I'm feeling hopeless"

After that everyone kept quiet. A heavy silence filled with tension in it until,

"Mou! I can't take this anymore! You know what?! Since every one of us have so much time to waste in useless conversation how about we just look for Kagamicchi, okay?"

Everyone was dumbfounded about Kise's outburst but agreed to him nonetheless. As everyone decided to get ready Kuroko said:

"You know this wouldn't happen if it weren't because of Aomine-kun"

Everyone stared at him questioningly and nodded when understood and glared at Aomine which left him muttering profanities.

(A/N: This is on Taiga's perspective BUT he is STILL UNCONSCIOUS, okay? Like what's happening when you are dreaming kinda thing.)

Kagami's POV

When I opened my eyes. The sun is shining brightly and I'm standing in front of an old mansion but it kinda looked familiar. When I decided to look around I finally noticed that the mansion that is in front of me was the same mansion we've been staying on the summer training. Wait? What? Summer training is still on-going, so why the fuck am I here? I should be on the woods with the- shit! I fucking lost my consciousness because of that freaking man. I breathed in and decided to wake up but nothing's happening. I should be awake right now because I'm aware of it. That's what happens on movies right, so why the fuck am I still here? Am I just supposed to stand here and wait till I wake up?

"Fuck!"

I cursed loudly. I looked around and the place looks so much alike but so different at the same time. It looks old but it feels so warm unlike the present one it's modernized and new but feels so cold.

"I guess, I'm gonna-"

I was cut off when a boy was shouting cheerily and I remembered that voice it was the kid's voice from earlier that I assume would be the son of that lady- wait. I mean woman.

"Come on, nii-san"

"Hahaha! Wait a minute"

Another kid huh? Geez! Who are this people? I looked around to the source of noise but before I can take a look at them they went through me and lost my balance. I was shocked and terrified. They fucking went through me?! Am I a ghost?! Am I dead?! Am I- but before I can finish my sentence the other boy shouted:

"TAIGA!"

And everything in me numb. I ran towards them question swirling inside my head: That was my name. They knew me? Do I know them? But mostly why can't I remember?

I was running towards them and I was shocked to find a younger version of Mayuzumi Chihiro cradling someone who seems to be the younger version of me.

"What the actual fuck!"

I suddenly blurted and to my horror they turned their head towards me. They weren't supposed to see and heard me. I slowly backed up but then I stumbled and I feel them walking towards me and when I looked up I saw my present self with present Mayuzumi. Then Mayuzumi said:

"When the right time comes you will awaken. You are ours Taiga. Ours"

He touched me and everything went blank.

Third Person's POV

When Kise and the gang reached the forest and found Kagami laying on the ground they were shocked and terrified and Aomine felt the guilt prickling on his chest. They fussed and argued over him until Midorima had enough.

"Oh my God! Is Kagamicchi okay?"

"Shut it, Kise! Just help us okay?"

"Enough! Instead of arguing we should carry Kagami back. He isn't bleeding but we should check for concussions and it would be best for a professional to do that. After all the brain are very complex"

Everyone freeze and decided Midorima was right and decided to act on it. When Kagami was settled and everyone decided to leave. Midorima saw something fell from Kagami. Midorima decided to take it and he was shocked to see a card of death with a message saying:

'Until we meet again.'

* * *

Hope you like it~


	7. Chapter 6

I'm terribly sorry for being MIA. I've rewriting and rewriting this chapter until I was satisfied. I hope you like it~

* * *

Third Person's POV

After reading that message Midorima felt his blood run cold as he clutch the card tighter and tighter and it seems Akashi noticed it to.

"Shintarou, is there something wrong?"

"A-Akashi!"

Akashi was alarmed when Midorima was pale and stuttering at that.

"Shintarou, can-"

Akashi was cut off when Midorima shoved him something and as Akashi looked at it he was struck and warning bells were ringing on his head of what is going on.

"Shintarou, where did you get this?"

Akashi said calmly and Midorima took a deep breath and said:

"It feel from Kagami"

Akashi's POV

As we reached the mansion I immediately called a professional doctor and he said that Taiga didn't suffer any concussion but just unconscious due to the impact from the collision. And as everyone agreed to sleep I couldn't help but steal a glance from Shintarou and couldn't help a dreadful feeling rising on my chest.

When I reached my room I decided to inspect the card. It certainly didn't look like the card that you will see on tarot card or any card. When I looked at the back I saw a crest with the saying "Ordine Scuro"

"Ordine Scuro? What does that mean?"

I took my laptop and decided to look for it and surprisingly it has many result but one got my attention. The Fall of the Gertrude Empire. It seems it is an article of an old European Family that was hunted and massacred by a group of assassins and mercenaries. It also stated that it started to happen when the next in line leader went missing along with her family.

I gave a shuddering breathe when I saw the pictures taken. It wasn't just bloody, it was gory and whoever did this, it must be personal.

As I browsed I click on another link I found out that there is a theory that stated that after a few years, Speculum, a new company rose up into fame after the Fall of the Gertrude Empire, it was assumed that the Speculum was the one who ordered the annihilation of the Gertrude Empire and hired a group of assassin for them. Ordine Scuro was the famous insignia of Speculum Company which means Dark Order in English but was proven wrong when Speculum was declared not guilty when there isn't enough evidences to put them on jail.

I took a breath and close my eyes I can feel the incoming headache from this. I felt chills on my bone and to my surprise I found the balcony is open. I looked around and saw nothing but as I looked down the card is gone. I immediately run into the balcony looking around to find someone but found none.

I took my phone and dialed Shintarou's number.

"Shintarou"

"Akashi"

"The card is gone"

"What do you-"

I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"I was trying to do some research on it when I closed my eyes and the card is gone then my balcony is open"

"That means"

"Yes Shintarou the man was here with me all along"

I heard his sharp intake of breathe.

"Akashi, what do we do?"

I closed my eyes and whispered:

"I honestly don't know but something tells me things are just about to change"

Murasakibara's POV

When everyone turned to go back to their room I can't help but feel the shift in Muro-chin's presence. I think it has something to do with his non-blood brother, Kaga-chin, unconscious but when he looked me in the eyes I can't see nothing but darkness with the hint of excitement in it.

"Atsushi?"

"Yes, Muro-chin?"

"You should all be careful from now on"

"Why?"

He looked ahead and I heard him murmur:

"Cause something is happening that should've happened a long time ago"

My heart beated wildly on my chest. Something is definitely wrong with Muro-chin he feels so different like I don't know him at all.

"What?"

He looked at me again and smiled while his eyes closed:

"Nothing, Atsushi but like I said be careful"

I don't know what's happening with Muro-chin but I can feel my nerves screaming danger at him. I just looked ahead and whispered:

"Whatever"

Third Person's POV

In the room where Kagami is resting a man appeared watching intently the rise and fall of Kagami's chest. He stepped closer and caressed Kagami's cheeks and said:

"Soon, Taiga"

He was about to leave when he heard Kagami whispered:

"Visam te illinc"

* * *

I accept criticism~


End file.
